


[Fanvid] Blood Roses

by VesperRegina



Category: Galileo (Japan TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Fanvids, Gen, Vexercises, Visual Continuity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: 'Nothing but meat.'
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Vexercises!





	[Fanvid] Blood Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This exercise's guidelines: Produce a 1 minute video edit on your selected source using motion matching (match-on-action) and graphic matches as your primary editing logic.
> 
> Song used is "Blood Roses" by Tori Amos; it has been edited.

  
[VExercises 02 - Visual Continuity - Blood Roses](https://youtu.be/v9_zKp-uVOo)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah-ah-ah  
> Blood roses, blood roses  
> Back on the street now  
> Blood roses, blood roses  
> Back on the street now, now, now, now  
> You've cut out the flute  
> From the throat of the loon  
> At least when you cry now  
> He can't even hear you  
> When chickens get a taste of your meat, girl, come on  
> When he sucks you deep, yes  
> Sometimes you're nothing but meat


End file.
